Forgotten Past
by Blackdemon21
Summary: A young boy stumbles through his burning village, the sounds of pained screams surround him as he walked to what once used to be his home, now it's charred black with bloody footsteps leading out the door, he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened while he was unconscious. OOC, Blood/Death.


**Forgotten Past**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with another short, this time it's going to be based off the song What happened in September by living tombstone, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: A young boy stumbles through his burning village, the sounds of pained screams surround him as he walked to what once used to be his home, now it's charred black with bloody footsteps leading out the door, he couldn't help but wonder what could've happened while he was unconscious. OOC, Blood/Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**This is a memory ' ****_I love anime_****.'**

**This is normal talk ' I love anime.'**

**.**

**.**

A boy with short black hair groaned as his eyes began to slowly open," huh? Where am I?" he asked himself as he sat up and rubbed his head that was throbbing from and awful headache.

His eyes slowly opened once again, before widening in complete horror and shock, his home was in a blaze of golden and red flames, he shakily stood and began to walk through the burning village.  
The piercing screams of villagers surrounded him as he walked to his home that was scorched, a trail of dried blood led out the open door.

The black haired boy was cautious as he entered the house; all the pictures that hung on the shelves were on the floor and shattered, the furniture had claw marks as if some sort of large animal went on a rampage.  
As he walked down the hallway he noticed that the door to the bathroom was open.

He walked inside and saw that there were some claw marks carved into the reflective surface; the boy took a closer look at himself within the mirror and gasped in shock when he saw that his once brown eyes were blood red and the scariest thing was that they were growing an eery amethyst.  
A sudden jolt of pain ran through the boys head as he looked at his glowing eyes.

_" Hehe, Damn humans, you will deserve what you get_, _Hahahaha! Just Die, all of you can go die!_

The raven haired boy recognized the voice but he couldn't make out who it was, his memory was too fuzzy; he shook his head and continued to walk down the hall.  
Suddenly, the trail of blood began to grow until he felt the wooden floor grow wet beneath his feet, he looked to lowly and paled several shades when he saw that it was a pool of blood and more importantly, it was coming from his parents room.

He ran into the bedroom and threw the door open only to come to a complete stop, staring in fear at the sight before him.  
His parents bodies were mangled to the point where he could hardly recognize them, blood was splattered all over the room and claw marks and a few black feathers were scattered around the room.  
Another jolt of pain along with another memory came to him as he backed out of the room and into the wall before sliding down it and sitting on the floor holding his head in pain.

_" Wh-What are you doing? P-Please stop!" A woman with long black hair looked up in fear at a strange creature with legs shaped like a dragons with black talons that were razor sharp and scratched the floor as the monster moved closer_, _long black claws, razor sharp fangs, scales littered its arms, legs, and face, a pair of bones with black feather protruded from the monsters back, letting a few feathers fall to the ground, a long black tail with a violet substance on the end.  
Its eyes glowed amethyst, as it smiled down at her with a sad look," what's wrong mother? why are you trembling like that?" the creature asked," m-my son? is that you, n-no, it can't be..." the woman shook her head and began to back away," I see, so you're afraid of me as well, hehe, you deserve to die just like the others!"_

_Man with short black hair and brown eyes walked in the room just in time to see his wife's body broken, different limbs twisted in the wrong direction," what are you!? And what have you done to my wife!?" the man shouted angrily as he grabbed the nearest weapon which was a broken piece of glass.  
The creature was silent it walk past the man, it stabbed the end of its tail into his side and watched as the man fell top the groud twitching from the effects of the poison that was injected into his body._

_The monster simply chuckled as he listened to the pained cries come from the both of them as he left the house to go spread more chaos._

The raven haired bow felt something jab into his head causing him to jerk his hands away; he looked down and a look of fear was plastered on his face when he saw that his nails were black claws.

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he held his head again, closed his eyes, and shook his head, laughing," S-So that's what happened," the boy stood and walked out of the destroyed house, long black talons scraping against the floor.

" HAHAHAHA! I KILLED THEM, I KILLED EVER SINGLE ONE!" the demonic creature shouted as it laughed insanely, hot tears streaming down its cheeks and wetting the dried ground.

* * *

Sebastian sat up in his room, a drop of sweat trickled down his head," I thought I had forgotten about that long ago," he told himself as his eyes glowed in the darkness," that has nothing to do with me anymore," Sebastian took the pocket watch off the nightstand next to his bed and noticed the time.  
" it's time to wake up the young master," Sebastian grabbed his gloves and took a look at his black nails and sighed as he pulled each glove over them and left the room to go wake up his master.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was another short story, I suggest that everyone watch the Jeff the Killer version of the song What happened int September before reading this, that's where I got this idea, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of one of my stories, Ciao.**


End file.
